Losing It
by Jossi Redfield
Summary: Mimi Tachikawa esta a punto de graduarse de la Universidad cansada de ser la única virgen entre sus amigas, decide que la mejor manera de lidiar con el problema es perderla de la manera mas rápida y sencilla posible. Pero su plan resulta ser todo menos simple cuando se asusta y deja a un hermoso y desnudo chico solo en su cama...
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

Tome una respiración profunda. No lo creía, así que lo pensé de nuevo. Impresionante. Eres tan impresionante. Si mi madre escuchara mis pensamientos, me diría que tenía que ser humilde, pero la humildad me había llevado a ninguna parte.

Mimi Tachikawa, eres una maldita tonta. Entonces, ¿Cómo fue que terminé con veintidós años, y la única persona que conocía, que nunca había tenido relaciones sexuales? En algún lugar entre Salvados por la Campana y GossipGirl, se convirtió en algo inaudito, una chica por graduarse de la universidad con su Tarjeta-V todavía en la mano. Y ahora me encontraba en mi habitación, lamentando haber reunido el coraje para admitirlo a mi amiga Sora. Ella reaccionó como si le hubiese dicho que estaba escondiendo una cola debajo de mi falda. Y supe antes de que su mandíbula, incluso, acabara cayendo que se trataba de una idea terrible.

—¿EN SERIO? ¿Es por Jesus? ¿Estás, como, guardándote para él? —El sexo parecía sencillo para Sora. Ella tenía el cuerpo de una Barbie y el cerebro sexualmente cargado de una adolescente.  
—No, Sorita —dije—. Sería un poco difícil guardarme para alguien que murió hace más de dos mil años.

Sora se quitó la camisa y la tiró al suelo. Debo haber hecho una cara, porque me miró y se rió.

—Relájate, Princesa Pureza, sólo estoy cambiando camisetas. —Entró en mi armario y empezó a mover mi ropa a tirones.

—¿Por qué? —Porque, Mimi, vamos a salir para conseguir que te jodan —dijo la palabra "jodan" curvando su lengua de tal forma, que me recordó a esos anuncios nocturnos de las líneas telefónicas para adultos.

—God, Sora. Sacó una camisa que a mí me quedaba ajustada, por lo que sería francamente escandalosa en su estructura curvilínea.

—¿Qué? Dijiste que no era sobre él.

Me resistí a la tentación de golpear mi mano en mi frente. —No lo es, no creo... quiero decir, voy a la iglesia y todo, bueno, a veces. Yo sólo... no lo sé. Nunca he estado tan interesada.

Hizo una pausa con la camisa nueva a medio camino sobre su cabeza.

—¿Nunca interesada? ¿En chicos? ¿Eres lesbiana? Una vez oí a mi madre, que no podía entender por qué estaba a punto de graduarme de la universidad sin un anillo en mi dedo, mi padre hace la misma pregunta.

—No Sora, no soy les, así que sigue poniéndote la camisa. No hay necesidad de caer sobre tu espada sexual por mí.

—Si no eres les y no se trata de Jesús, entonces es sólo una cuestión de encontrar a la persona correcta, o debería decir... la espada sexual correcta.

Rodé los ojos. —¿Caramba? ¿Eso es todo? Encontrar a la persona correcta? ¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo antes? Se recogió el pelo pelirrojo en una coleta alta, lo cual, de alguna manera, llamó la atención aún más a su pecho.

—No me refiero a la persona correcta para casarse, cariño. Me refiero a la persona correcta para tener tu sangre bombeando. Para hacerte apagar tu analítico, crítico e hiperactivo cerebro y pensar con el cuerpo en su lugar.

—Los cuerpos no pueden pensar.

—¡VES! —dijo—. Analítica. Crítica.

—¡Muy bien! Bien. ¿Qué bar esta noche?

—StumbleInn, por supuesto. — dije con clase.

—¿Qué? —Sora me miró como si me faltara la respuesta a una pregunta muy obvia—.

— Es un buen bar. Más importante aún, es un bar que a los chicos les gusta. Y desde que a nosotros nos gustan los chicos, es un bar que nos gusta.

Podría ser peor.-pensé-

—Está bien. Vamos. —Me paré, y me dirigí a la cortina que separaba mi dormitorio del resto de mi apartamento.

—¡Espera! Espera. —Agarró mi codo y me empujó tan fuerte que me caí de nuevo en mi cama—.No puedes ir así.

Miré a mi atuendo, una florida falda y un top simple que mostró una buena cantidad de escote. Se veía lindo. Podría totalmente recoger un chico en esto... tal vez.

—No veo el problema —dije.

Rodó los ojos, y me sentí como una niña. Odiaba sentirme como una niña, y casi siempre lo hacía cuando la conversación se volcaba hacia el sexo.

Sora dijo: —Cariño, ahora mismo te ves como la adorable hermana de alguien. Ningún hombre quiere acostarse con su hermanita. Y si lo hace, no quieres estar cerca de él.

Sí, definitivamente me sentía como una niña. —Buen punto.

—Mmm... Suena como si estuvieras practicando apagar ese hiperactivo cerebro tuyo. Buen trabajo. Ahora párate ahí y déjame hacer mi magia.

Y por magia, se refería a tortura. Después de vetar tres camisas que me hicieron sentir como una prostituta, unos pantalones que eran más como polainas, y una falda tan corta que amenazó con mostrar al mundo mi agujero del amor en caso de una brisa suave, nos acomodamos en algún apretado capri de mezclilla de tiro bajo, y un top de encaje negro que destacaba, en contraste, con mi piel blanca pálida.

—¿Piernas afeitadas? .-Asentí con la cabeza.

—¿Otras... cosas... afeitadas?

—Tanto como alguna vez van a estar, sí, ahora vamos.

Ahí era donde dibujaba una línea en esta conversación. Ella sonrió, pero no dijo nada.

—Está bien. Bien. ¿Condones?

—En mi bolso.

—¿Cerebro?

—Apagado. O bien... disminuido, de todos modos.

—Excelente. Creo que estamos listas.

Yo no estaba preparada. No, en absoluto. Había una razón por la que no había tenido sexo todavía, y ahora lo sabía. Yo era una fanática del control. Era por eso que lo había hecho tan bien en la escuela toda mi vida. Me hizo una gran directora de escenario, nadie podría dirigir un ensayo de teatro como yo. Y cuando me dio el valor para actuar, siempre estuve más preparada que cualquier otro actor en la clase. Pero el sexo... eso era lo contrario de control. Había emociones y atracción, y esa persona molesta que otro debía estar involucrada. No es mi idea de diversión.

—Estás pensando demasiado —dijo Sora.

—Mejor que no pensar lo suficiente.

—No, esta noche, no lo es —dijo ella.

Subí el volumen del IPod, tan pronto como llegamos al coche, así podía pensar en paz. Podía hacer esto. Era un problema que había que resolver, un tema que había que comprobar fuera de mi lista de tareas pendientes. Era así de simple. Simple. Mantenlo simple. Nos detuvimos frente al bar unos minutos más tarde, y la noche se sentía todo, menos simple. Mis pantalones se sentían demasiado apretados, mi camisa demasiado baja, y mi cerebro demasiado nublado. Quería vomitar. No quería ser virgen. Eso ya lo sabía. No quería sentirme como la inmadura mojigata que no sabía nada sobre el sexo. Odiaba no saber las cosas. El problema era... tanto como no quería ser virgen, tampoco quería tener relaciones sexuales.

El enigma de los enigmas. Era como uno de esos cuadrados que

parecen rectángulos, pero al final te preguntas si es un rectángulo que parece un cuadrado.

Sora estaba de pie frente a mi puerta, con los zapatos de tacón alto golpeando al tiempo que sus dedos, mientras me sacaba del coche. Me cuadré de hombros, aticé mi pelo (a medias), y seguí a Sora hacia el bar. Hice una línea recta hacia la barra, sentándome en un taburete, e hice señas al camarero. Él era una posibilidad. Pelo rubio, estatura media, cara bonita. Nada especial, pero no ciertamente fuera de lugar. Podría ser bueno para simple.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes, señoritas?

Acento sureño. Sin duda una clase de chico de cosecha propia.

Sora embistió: —Necesitamos dos tragos de tequila para empezar.

—Que sean cuatro —grazné.

Silbó, y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. —Ese tipo de noche, ¿Eh?

No estaba dispuesta a poner en palabras qué tipo de noche era. Así que dije: —Estoy buscando un poco de coraje líquido.

—Y yo estaría encantado de ayudar. —Me guiñó un ojo, y estaba apenas fuera del alcance del oído antes de que Sora rebotara en su asiento, diciendo

—: ¡Él es el indicado! ¡Él es el indicado!

Sus palabras me hicieron sentir como si estuviera en una montaña rusa, al igual que el mundo acababa de dejar de girar y todos mis órganos estaban jugando a ponerse al día. Sólo necesitaba más tiempo para adaptarme. Eso es todo. Agarré el hombro de Sora, y la obligué a tranquilizarse.

—Calma, Sora. Eres como un maldito Chihuahua.

—¿Qué? Es una buena opción. Lindo. Agradable. Y, totalmente, lo vi mirar tu escote... dos veces.

Ella no estaba equivocada. Pero todavía no estaba tan interesada en dormir con él, por lo que supongo que no tenía que descartarlo, pero, seguro que sería un infierno mucho más fácil, si estuviese interesada realmente en el hombre.

—No estoy segura... simplemente no hay chispa. —Pude ver venir el poner los ojos en blanco, así que dije de una forma rápida—, todavía.

Cuando el Chico Camarero regresó con las bebidas, Sora pagó, y me llevé mis dos tragos antes de que ella entregara su tarjeta. Se quedó por un momento, sonriéndome, antes de pasar a otro cliente. Robé uno de los tragos restantes de Sora.

—Tienes suerte de que esta es una gran noche para ti, Mimi.

Normalmente, nadie se interpone entre mi tequila y yo.

Tendí mi mano y dije: —Bueno, nadie va a conseguir meterse entre estas piernas a menos que esté bien borracha, así que pásame el último.

Sora sacudió la cabeza, pero estaba sonriendo. Después de unos segundos, se rindió, y con cuatro tragos de tequila en mi sistema, la perspectiva de sexo parecía un poco menos tenebrosa.

Otro camarero se acercó, ésta era una chica, y pedí un Jack y coca cola para beber mientras me confundía en medio de todo este lío. Estaba el Chico Camarero, pero no se desocuparía hasta bien después de las 2am. Era un manojo de nervios ya, así que si esto se prolongaba hasta altas horas de la mañana, estaría completamente psicótica. Sólo podía imaginar... directamente, con camisa de fuerza debido al sexo. Había un hombre de pie junto a mí, que parecía moverse unos centímetros más cerca con cada trago que tomé, pero tenía que tener por lo menos cuarenta años. No, gracias.

Tomé un trago más de mi copa, dando gracias al camarero que fue pesado con el Jack, y examiné el bar.

—¿Qué pasa con él? —preguntó Sora, señalando a un chico en una mesa cercana.

—Demasiado pijo.

—¿Él?

—Demasiado Hipster.

—¿Por ahí?

—Ew. Demasiado peludo.

La lista continuó hasta que estaba bastante segura de que esta noche era un fracaso. Sora sugirió ir a otro bar, que era lo último que quería hacer. Le dije que tenía que ir al baño, y esperaba que alguien atrapara su atención mientras no estaba para así poder escapar sin drama. El baño estaba al fondo, más allá de la zona de piscina y dardos, detrás de una sección con algunas mesas redondas y pequeñas. Fue entonces cuando me fijé en él. Bueno, técnicamente, noté primero el libro. Y, simplemente, no puede mantener la boca cerrada. —Si eso se supone que es una manera de obtener a las chicas, me permito sugerir trasladarte a una zona con un poco más de tráfico. Él levantó la vista de su lectura, y de repente me pareció difícil tragar. Era sin duda el hombre más atractivo que había visto esta noche, cabello rubio, cayendo en los ojos azules de cristal, y una cara que podría haber hecho cantar a los ángeles. No me hacía cantar. Me hacía mirar boquiabierta. ¿Por qué me detuve? ¿Por qué siempre tengo que hacer una tonta de mí mismo?

—¿Perdón?

Mi mente seguía procesando su perfecto pelo y brillantes ojos azules, así que me tomó un segundo decir:

—Shakespeare. Nadie lee a Shakespeare en un bar a menos que sea una táctica para obtener chicas.

Él no dijo nada por un largo rato, pero luego su boca se separó en una sonrisa reveladora, qué sabes tú, ¡Dientes perfectos!

—No es un truco, pero si lo fuera, me parece que estoy teniendo mucha suerte aquí.

Querido Dios, me estaba muriendo.

Respira. Necesitaba respirar. No lo pierdas, Mimi. Puso su libro a un lado, pero no antes de marcar su lugar. Dios mío, realmente estaba leyendo a Shakespeare en un bar.

—¿No estabas tratando de obtener una chica?

—No estaba.

Mi cerebro analítico no perdió su uso de tiempo pasado. Al igual que... él no había estado tratando de seducir a nadie, pero tal vez estaba ahora.  
Eché otro vistazo de él. Estaba sonriendo ahora —blancos dientes. Sí, yo era definitivamente seducible. Y pensé que era suficiente para enviarme a shock.

—¿Cómo te llamas, amor?

¿Amor? ¡AMOR! Sigo muriendo, aquí.

—Mimi.

—¿Eso es una línea?

Me sonrojé. —No, es mi nombre.

—Bonito nombre para una chica encantadora.

El timbre de su voz, entró en ese registro grave que hizo mi interior rizarse en sí mismo, era como si mi útero estuviese llevando a cabo un baile feliz en el resto de mis órganos. Dios, me estaba muriendo en la más larga, más tortuosa, y excitante muerte en la historia del mundo. ¿Era esto lo que siempre se sentía al estar excitada? No es de extrañar que el sexo hiciera que la gente haga cosas locas.

—Bueno, Mimi, soy nuevo en la ciudad, y ya me quedé fuera de mi apartamento. Estoy esperando a un cerrajero, en realidad, y pensé en tener un buen uso de este tiempo.

—¿Repasando tu Shakespeare?

—Tratando, al menos. Honestamente, nunca me ha gustado el tipo casi nada, pero vamos a mantener esto como un secreto entre nosotros, ¿Ya?

Estaba bastante segura de que mis mejillas se tiñeron aún más de rojo, si el calor saliendo de ellas era alguna indicación. De hecho, todo mi cuerpo se sentía como si estuviera en llamas.

—Pareces decepcionada, Mimi. ¿Eres fan de Shakespeare?

Asentí con la cabeza, porque mi garganta podría haberse cerrado. Arrugó la nariz en respuesta, y mis manos se morían de ganas de seguir la línea de la nariz hasta los labios. Me estaba volviendo loca. En realidad, certificablemente loca.

—¿No me digas que eres una fan de Romeo y Julieta?

Ahora, esto. Esto era algo que podía discutir.

—Otelo, en realidad. Ese es mi favorito.

—Ah. Justa Desdémona. Leal y Pura.

Mi corazón tartamudeó a la palabra pura.

—Yo, mmm… —me costó juntar mis pensamientos—. Me gusta la razón y la pasión.

—Soy un fan de la pasión, por mí mismo. —Bajó su mirada y luego, recorrió el largo de mi forma. Mi columna hormigueó, hasta que sentí que podría estallar fuera de mi piel.

—No me has preguntado mi nombre —dijo.

Me aclaré la garganta. Esto no podría ser atractivo. Yo era tan sociable como un cavernícola.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? -le pregunte-

Él inclinó la cabeza, y el pelo casi le cubría los ojos.

—Únete a mí, y te lo diré.

No pensaba en otra cosa que el hecho de que mis piernas eran como gelatina, y sentándome me impediría hacer algo embarazoso, como pasar fuera del influjo de las hormonas, que estaban claramente liberando de todo en mi cerebro. Me hundí en la silla, pero en vez de alivio, la tensión incrementó a otro nivel. Habló, y mis ojos se engancharon en sus labios.

—Mi nombre es Yamato.

—Es un placer conocerte, Yamato.

Se inclinó hacia delante apoyándose en los codos, y noté sus anchos hombros, y la manera en que sus músculos se movieron bajo la tela de su camisa. Entonces nuestros ojos conectaron, y el bar que nos rodeaba pasó de tenue a oscuro, mientras estaba atrapada por esos ojos azules.

—Voy a comprarte una bebida.

No estaba destinado a ser una pregunta. De hecho, cuando me miró, no había nada en él cuestionando en absoluto, sólo confianza. Entonces podemos hablar un poco más sobre razón y… pasión.


	2. Sucesos a la media noche y un gato?

**NOTAS:**

**Annyeong-haseyo ..!**

**Esta Historia En Lo que me gusta mucho Particulares Por Eso Quise hacerla fanfiction La Historia de la ONU no it Contacto mia no me Pertenece Pero quiero del del compartirlas Con Todos Los Lectores y Amantes del mimato, de de como lo soy yo y Que se diviertan y Pues na queria aclarar ESO y Que se diviertan Pues po Que yo me diverti estafa mimi y yamato n_n **

**Digimon no me Pertenece asike T_Tsin Mas que Decir KOMAWO ..! leiendooo y Sigan ..! annyeong ..!**

CAPITULO 2

No podia Decir si La Sensación de ardor en mi pecho Tenia Que ver Con El Aspecto encapuchado Que Yamato me estába Dando o estaba el recuerdo de mi primer Jack con Cola Que terminé de COMO SI FUERA agua. Un camarero Llegó ante las Señas de Yamato, y me tomé el pecado darme charla Una Momento Parr silenciosa MIENTRAS EL PEDIA Una bebida.

- ¿Mimi? Yamato-Pregunto.

Su Voz Envió Escalofríos des Través de mi. Me miró, y LUEGO al camarero, resultó Servicio Quien el chico de Los los antes. Abrí la boca Parr pedir Otro Jack estafa Cola, Pero el camarero me detuvo estafa Una mano en mi Hombro.

-Recuerdo, Jack estafa Cola, ¿Cierto?

Asentí Con la cabeza y me lanzo Sonriente guiño un. Hice Una pausa Por Un Momento preguntándome de Como sabia mi Pedido. estába Bastante segura de Que la chica camarera me habia Servido El último. Seguia Sonriendo HACIA MI, ASI Que me obligué a Hablar.

-Gracias, eh ...

-Brandon-dados.

-Gracias, Brandon.

Echo Vistazo de la ONU sin Yamato, ya continuacion, SI Centro de nuevo en mi.

- ¿Debo decirle un ma allí realizada amiga realizada Que Regresarás LUEGO?

-Oh, bueno, claro, supongo.

Sonrió en Respuesta, y Sí quedo allí realizada realizada mirándome, fijamente, de Durante UNOS Segundos Antes de volverse Parrafo Regresar a la barra. Sabia Que Tenia Que Mirar sin Yamato de nuevo, Pero me aterraba derretirme En Un Charco de excitación si me encontraba estafa Aquellos Ojos Magníficos de nuevo.

- ¿Sabes? Una era si Veces Me Pregunto Desdémona bronceado COMO inocente aparentaba Que lo. Tal Vez ella sabia de el de Efecto de Que Tenia Sobre los chicos, Y poniéndolos disfrutaba celosos -. DIJO Yamato.

Me encontre Con Sus Ojos estrechados, estudiándome. Me tragué mis nervios y lo Estudie también.

-O Tal Vez SÓLO SE DEJO intimidar Por La Intensidad de Otelo y no sabia de Como Hablar Con el. La Comunicación es clave Despues de Todo.

-Comunicación, ¿Eh?

-Podria Haber RESUELTO MUCHOS de Sus Problemas.

-En ESE Caso, voy a TRATAR de Ser Más claro lo Posible. .-Tomo do silla y la coloco a escasos Centímetros de la mía Se escabulló a mi Lado y DIJO-:. Prefiero Que No Vayas de nuevo Con Tu amiga Quédate conmigo aquí.

Traga, Mimi.-Me Dije. Tienes Que de tragar o de Si No podrias Comenzar babear un.

-Bueno, mi amiga no no está Esperando. ¿De que Vamos A HACER si me quedo?

Extendio Una mano y empujó mi pelo sobre mi Hombro. Su mano Sí deslizó por mi cuello, Haciendo Una pausa en el punto de mi pulso, el Que debe Haber Estado volviéndose loco.

-Podemos Hablar de Shakespeare. Podemos Hablar de Lo Que Quieras. Aunque No sí puedo prometer Que No me distraeré en tu hermoso cuello.

Sus Dedos viajaron a Través de mi mandíbula del Hasta Llegar a la barbilla, Que Saco pecado dedo Índice Poco Hacia Adelante Con La presión de su.

-O tus labios. O OEN ojos. Podria atraerte estafa Historias acerca de mi vida, de como de Otelo HACIA estafa Desdémona.

Ya estába cortejada suficientemente. Mi Respuesta FUE vergonzosamente entrecortada.

-Prefiero no HACER Paralelos Entre nuestra Noche y Una Pareja Que termino ONU de la estafa Asesinato / suicidio.

Sonrió, y Su dedo Cayo de mi barbilla. Mi piel quemo Donde me habia tocado, y Parr Tuve Que Parar de inclinarme Hacia Adelante Seguir do toque.

-Touché. No me importa Hagamos de él Que aqui, Siempre Y CUANDO TE quedes.

-Esta bien.

ESTUVE inmensamente Orgullosa de Haber Logrado Una Respuesta calma en Lugar del "Santo Dios, Si, voy a lo TODO HACER Que me pidas" Que se estába reproduciendo en mi Mente.

-Tal Vez deberia quedarme Fuera De mi apartamento Más a Menudo.

Preferiria encerrarnos sin ambones Dentro, en Realidad. Mi Bolsillo empezo a vibrar, y me apresuré a contestar El Telefono los los antes De que mi tono de embarazoso sonara banda de chicos.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Te ha Caído Dentro O que-Era. Sora?.

-No, Sora, no Hice lo. Oye, ¿Por Qué no SÓLO VAS A mi Pecado Casa?

Los ojos de Yamato oscurecieron SI, y mi Respiración Sí enganchó CUANDO hacer mirada CAYO ONU mis labios.

-No te saldrás de ESTO, Mimi. Vas Hacerlo Esta Noche aunque Tenga Que Hacerlo yo misma.

Dios, ¿podia Más Servicio gritona? Pense Que Yamato Tuvo Que haberla Oído Hablar, Pero Sus Ojos No Se apartaban de mis labios.

-Eso no es necesario Sera, Sora.

Trado de Pensar En Una forma críptica Parr decirle Que ya habia encontrado sin mi chico, Cuando Oí Una toma de aire, Seguido de la ONU "OH. MI. DIOS." Miré Por Encima del Hombro de Yamato a Tiempo para ver Como. La sonrisa de Sora ensanchaba SI, y el crudo Gesto de mano Que siguio.

-Sí, no busque no está, Asi Que hablaré contigo Más Tarde, Sora.

-Seguro Que lo Harás. Te llamaré y me Dirás CADA precioso detalle.

-Ya Veremos.

-Mejor que veas Mucho Esta Noche, cariño. Espero Que tus ojos Sí abran Completamente Despues del encuentro de Esta Noche.

Colgué Respuesta Una Pecado.

- ¿Tu amiga? -Pregunto.

Asentí Con la Cabeza, PORQUE hacer mirada FIJA Tenia mi sangre hirviendo. Nunca en mi vida me habia SENTIDO bronceado Completamente Activada Por Alguien Que ni Siquiera me estába Tocando. Sexo Salia del Hombre BAÑO olas, y me sorprendí al ENCONTRAR Cuán Interesada estába en Aprender un Nadar.

- ¿Quedaras Te Vas A

Asentí Con la cabeza otra vez, Cada músculo de mi Cuerpo estába tenso. Si no me Besaba pronto, iba a explotar. Justo CUANDO pensaba Que podia Hacerlo, el camarero Regreso Estafadores Las Bebidas. EL SE Acerco Una estafa Sonrisa, Que Bajo al ver lo Cerca Que Yamato y yo estabamos.

-Siento Haber tardado del del tanto. ESTAMOS inundados Porción Alli.

Me aferré a la distracción.

-No Es Problema Nessun, Brandon.

-Por Supuesto. ¿Necesitas Algo Más?

-No, Estoy bien.

Los ojos de Brandon Sí posaron en Yamato, y LUEGO SE acercaron Un Poco Más a mi.

- ¿ESTÁS segura?

-ESTAMOS Seguros-DIJO Yamato secamente los los antes de entregarle UNOS CUANTOS BILLETES. -Quédate Con El Cambio.

Brandon comprobó la ONU Una Pareja Más Que Si encontraba sin Unas Pocas mesas de DISTANCIA, Y LUEGO SE FUE a la Instancia de instancia de parte Delantera de la barra de nuevo. De de Cuando Sí alejo, me volvi sin Yamato. Me di Cuenta de Que hacer Brazo Habia Hecho hacer camino Alrededor de mi silla.

- ¿Eres del pisos celoso, Yamato?

-No sí REALMENTE. Levante Una ceja y sonrió descaradamente EL. -Tal Vez esta Discusión Sobre Otelo Me Ha Puesto Un Poco Nervioso-DIJO.

-Entonces Vamos a Hablar de Otra Cosa. ¿Un apartamento QUÉ DIJO hora el cerrajero Que estaria Cerca de ma?

Miró brevemente hacer reloj, y yo APROVECHE PARR OBSERVAR La increible acumulación de Sus Brazos.

-Deberia allí realizada realizada Estar muy pronto.

- ¿Deberias ir y Esperar Por El?

DETERMINAR Difícil Era exactamente Lo Que queria en ESE Momento. Sin Duda le gustaba, y yo queria DEFINITIVAMENTE Que Me Besara, Pero estába acostumbrada a sabotear este pisos de Cosas Para Qué Nunca llegaran Demasiado Lejos. Siempre En Busca De Una Puerta de Salida.

- ¿ESTÁS tratando de deshacerte de Mi?

Respire hondo, Dejando salir el pecado el aire. No habria Puertas TRASERAS, el pecado Chávez esto. Me Mordi EL LABIO Y Miré LO. Esperaba Que No Pudiera leer el

miedo Zumbando Bajo mi confiada fachada.

-Supongo Que podriamos ir y Esperar Por El-Dije.

Miró a mis labios. Moría ... Moría Porque Me Besara.

-Mucho Mejor. Se Puso de Pie y me ofrecio hacer Brazo.

- ¿Mi señora?

- ¿No QUIERES Terminar Nuestras Bebidas?

Me tomo la mano y apretó sos labios contra el interior de mi muñeca.

-Ya intoxicado Estoy.

Me rei, PORQUE La Línea era ridícula (Y Porque no queria admitir Que Aun asi, funcionaba).

Sonrió. - ¿Demasiado Lejos?

¿De que Decir sí puedo ...? El Bardo me da gusto Por lo Dramático un.

-Vamos a Lugar TRATAR Acondicionado Algo de realismo en su.

-Creo Que sí puedo HACER ESO-DIJO.

Apenas habia Procesado SUS Palabras los los antes De que me levantara de la silla y tapara mi boca Con La Suya. Su olor me abrumaba. Cítricos, Cuero y Otra Cosa Que Me Hizo agua la boca. Yo CASI estába Sorprendida Demasiado reaccionar Parr. muy Época Consciente del Hecho de Que me estába besando en Medio de la ONU de bar, Hasta Que Me mordisqueó el labio inferior. LUEGO me Olvidé de Tareas pendientes, EXCEPTO de EL. Todo Mi Cuerpo Sí estremeció, y mi Corazón Sí Dejo caer mi HACIA Estómago, de Como si la Fuerza de Gravedad Sí hubiera duplicado. La cabeza me vueltas DABA, Pero no me importaba. Abrí mi boca, y al Instante hacer lengua Sí deslizó adentro, control Tomando el de el. Mis Manos Sí aferraron ONU do Espalda, y en Respuesta, me Llevo Más Cerca. Su beso lento FUE, Rápido LUEGO, tierno y extenuante. Estabamos apretados Con tanta Fuerza Que podia Sentir CADA Instancia de instancia de parte de Su Cuerpo, Pero, Asi Aun, queria Estar Más Cerca. Su mano Sí deslizó Hasta El Fondó de mi camisa y Sus Dedos calientes presionaron mi, ya Demasiado ardiente, piel. Un gemido escapo de mi boca ante Aquel contacto íntimo. Me arrepentí INMEDIATAMENTE, PORQUE el sonido parecio aclarar hacer cabeza, y Sí Aparto. No Pude Evitar de Que mis Labios siguieran el del los suyos, Pero Sí quedo Fuera del Alcance de mi beso. Lugar En Do, Si Quejo, agachó la cabeza y me dio un beso caliente en el cuello. Mi cerebro estába DEFINITIVAMENTE volando bajo. Mi Época Cuerpo QUIÉN Mandaba en ESE Momento y, Dios, Si Sentia bien. Yo era de solo la Suma de mis terminaciones nerviosas, Que se volvían locas. El Suspiro pesadamente, Y ESO quemo mi piel. era Su ronca Voz Hablo CUANDO.

-Lo siento. Me Deje Llevar.

ESAS ERAN adecuadas las Palabras. Dejarse Llevar. Nunca habia Estado bronceado Atrapada en Otra persona ante. Nunca habia Estado bronceado ... ¡ Fuera De control. Era a la Vez Emocionante y aterrador. Su rostro-Apareció ante mi, y yo trado de mantener mi Expresión neutral. Su mano Sí deslizó FUERA de mi camisa, y me estremecí, mi piel estába de luto Por La Perdida. Dio Un paso Atrás HACIA.

-Bien. Servicio podria Momento Parr Un Poco Más de razón, y Un Poco Menos de pasión.

Me rei, Pero Por Dentro le estába Dando El Dedo Medio a La Razón. Me habia Gobernado el Suficiente Tiempo. Su mano rozo mi mandíbula.

-Te Prometo Que iré despacio.

Negue Con la cabeza y dejo caer lo hacen mano.

-No Que Creo ESTO HACER Pueda.

-Solo sujétate de mi. Prometo ... Que te divertirás.

-Yamato ...

-Mimi, CONFIA en mi.

Respire profundo. Sabia Que podia Hacerlo, Solo Tenia Que APAGAR mi cerebro, COMO DIJO Sora.

-Esta bien, la Fecha de Pero prisa ... los los antes de Que Cambie de Opinión.

Su rostro-Cambio dándome una Sonrisa ONU de la estafa Rápido beso en mi sien.

-Que chica.

LUEGO Cuidadosamente coloco moto el casco sobre mi cabello y Pasó Una Pierna Porción Encima de su, ofreciéndome mano hacerlo. Me aleje de mis Pensamientos y la tomé. El asiento estába encorvado ASI Que sin Pesar de intentar incorporarme UNOS Atrás Centímetros HACIA, me deslizaba abajo HACIA, Haciendo Que Mi Cuerpo Sí presionara contra el Suyo. Su mano Sí instalo en mi rodilla y Sus Dedos me rozaron Suavemente, haciendome cosquillas Sentir.

-Sujétate de mi.

Hice Lo Que me DIJO CASI y entro en Estado de coma, camisa Pude Sentir sos abdominales des Través de su. De Repente, Super-Consciente estába De que era la chica Que descansaba sin Espaldas de EL. Sabia Que le Echaria ONU Vistazo A Mi Cuerpo y Sabrià Que no era buena suficientemente lo. Diablos, podia Sentir en Este Momento Que ya estába lamentándose de ESTO. Entonces, la mano sobre mi rodilla dio Pequeño ONU tirón Y aunque pensaba Que No podriamos Estar Más Cerca, Del estabamos del lo. No presionada estába EL contraindicado. incrustada estába. Mi pelvis estába tan apretada contra do Espalda Que pecado horrendo mareo me atravesó. Y EN ESE MISMO Momento, Arrancamos. Hundi mis Manos En Su cintura y la moto Entera Salto, desviándose HACIA UN Lado. Grite. Bueno, Mas Bien Chille. Justo es hacer oreja. nos estabilizó y LUEGO desaceleró En Una Señal de stop.

- ¿Todo bien?

Con mi Cara enterrada en hacer Hombro, me las arreglé Hablar Parr.

-Sí.

-Lo Siento Amor, delicado Poco soja, ESO ES TODO.

-Oh-Aflojé los Dedos Que practicamente Esteban enterrándose en sus Información Información caderas. Gracias a Dios Que No Podia ver mi Cara en Este Momento. El Rojo no me favorecía. Tomo mis Manos Estómago y Tiro de Ellas Para Qué ESTAS SE cruzaran Sobre su, y estuvieran Envueltos Alrededor de EL.

-Mucho Mejor. Démosle Otra Oportunidad.

Chávez Esta, Arranco CUANDO, no Grite. Gano VELOCIDAD Lentamente y mantuve mi Mejilla contra hacer Espalda, Con los ojos cerrados. La conversacion anterior Sobre Shakespeare seguia trabado en mi cabeza, y pense en TODO Lo Que Sabia Sobre el parrafo mantener mi Mente Ocupada , Cuando Yamato me interrumpio.

-REALMENTE te gusta el Bardo.

La mortificación En Si estába convirtiendo en mi emoción Por Defecto.

-Oh, yo, um, bueno Simplemente algo asi ... .-Rei de Como Una Loca Con Mi Mejilla Aun contraindicado hacer Espalda, trarse de calmar a mi Corazón. Ahora Que la moto No Sí MOVIA, mi cerebro era Parr libre temerle a la ESA Otra Cosa en La Que ACTIVAMENTE no habia Pensado. Sexo. Iba sin Tener sexo. COn UN CHICO. Un chico caliente. vomitaría O Tal Vez. ¿Que Si vomitaba Sobre el chico caliente? ¿Que Si vomitaba Sobre el Británico chico caliente DURANTE EL SEXO?

- ¿Mimi?

Me MOVI HACIA Atrás, horrorizada y preguntándome si accidentalmente Habia Hablado en Voz Alta otra vez.

- ¿Sí?

-Podemos bajarnos de la moto CUANDO Quieras.

-Oh. -Muy a mis Brazos tan rapidamente Que CASI Perdí el Equilibrio y caí de la moto. Afortunadamente, estafa Solo Un grito leve, Logre estabilizarme y Lentamente me Bajé de la moto. Entonces mi pantorrilla Rozo una estafa de las Tuberías laterales de la moto y empece a gritar de nuevo. estába caliente. Tan jodidamente caliente. Y Ahora mi piel picaba.

- ¿Mimi?

SOLO me habia Alejado de la moto Una ONU cojeando par de Pasos Parr El Momento En que Yamato me Alcanzó. A Pesar de mis puños cerrados y de como me estába Mordiendo el labio Parr Contener el dolor, mis ojos lagrimearon. Süs Manos tocaron mi Cara Primero miró y LUEGO Hacia la pierna en donde Una brillante roncha roja estába formándose Alrededor de la ONU centímetro Por Debajo de donde acababan los capris.

-Oh Mierda.

Mantuve mis labios fuertemente cerrados, El Pecado de sable si podia abrir la boca llorar Pecado. Yamato Rodeo mi cintura estafa hacer Brazo y lancé los mios Sobre sos Hombros.

-Vamos, Amor. Esperemos Que ESE Cerrajero ya Llegado Haya.

Por Vez Primera, Eché pecado Vistazo Alrededor y me di Cuenta de DÓNDE estabamos. Estabamos en mi Complejo de apartamentos. ¡Vivíamos en el Mismo Complejo de apartamentos! Me debatí Sobre si deberia Decir Algo MIENTRAS me dirigia HACIA hacer apartamento. Casi lo mencioné CUANDO alquiler proprio pasamos mi, Pero me recorde LUEGO A suponia Mí Misma Que ESTO SE Que Era Una Cosa De Una sola noche. Vivia En Un edificio Más allá del mío. Gracias a Dios. ¿Que Si Vivia justo al Lado y Tenia Que Verlo Todos los Días despues del Pecado Duda horriblesexo Que iba a tratar La La de Tener Con El?

Llegamos sin do puerta. Y estabamos cerrajero Pecado. La piel de mi pantorrilla TODAVIA SE Sentia caliente, de DE como si estuviera de pastel junto a Una llama Una. Me lanzo Una mirada preocupada y LUEGO Saco do Teléfono. Pulso El Botón de llamada del dos Veces, remarcando al ÚLTIMO Número Que llamo. Se alejo de mi para Hablar y me APOYE pesadamente Contra la pared junto ONU do puerta. Claramente, no estába destinada a sexo Tener. Este era Dios diciéndome Que mi destino servi Era Una monja e ir pecado ONU junto convento estafa Toda ESA mierda. Ya estába Delirando Demasiado Que confundí a Dios ya Shakespeare.

Yamato Regreso, e INCLUSO frunciendo el ceño Sí Veia Magnífico.

-Malas noticias. El cerrajero Sí ha retrasado y no estara aqui Hasta Dentro de Otra hora.

Trado de no encogerme y falle. Se arrodilló y Sus Dedos recorrieron mi garra, deteniéndose sin UNOS CUANTOS Centímetros a la Derecha de mi quemadura. Gracias a Dios me habia depilado. Inhalo profundamente y expiró Lentamente Por La nariz. Cerro los ojos Por Un Momento asintió y LUEGO.

-Bien. Bueno, baño deberiamos ESE Caso Tal Vez Llevarte a Emergencias.

- ¿Que ¡No!

¿De que Diría Sora? Salí Con El Objetivo de Tener Relaciones Sexuales y en hacer Lugar terminaría en la sala de Emergencias. A la mierda mi vida ...!

-Mimi, la quemadura no mal Demasiado no no está, Pero si no empiezas tratártela dolera COMO el infierno.

Golpeé mi cabeza Contra la pared y Sople el pelo suelto Cara de mi.

-No vivo Lejos, PODEMOS IR a casa mi.

-Oh

Su sonrisa Regreso facilmente y Por Un breve Segundo ESTUVE Demasiado inundada en Otros Sentimientos de Como. Para Recordar el dolor.

-Vamos a Tener Que Ser cuidadosos al subirte de nuevo en la moto. No me gustaria Que te quemaras otra vez.

Me Mordi el labio inferior.

-En Realidad No TENEMOS Que subirnos a la moto.

Arqueo Una graciosamente ceja.

-De de Cuando Dije Que No vivo Lejos, me refería Una cola vivo en el edificio de al Lado.

Ambas cejas Sí elevaron y Su sorpresa SÓLO Duró ONU Segundo Antes de Que Una Expresión DIFERENTE cruzara Por Su Cara, La Era de ESTA UNA MAS DIFICIL IDENTIFICAR De Lo Que Hizo de Que Las Mariposas En Mi estomago comenzaran a Tener Convulsiones.

-Vayamos a tu piso, entonces ... vecina.

Mis Rodillas Sí Sentian Débiles, y Ninguna Porción SÓLO dolor del EL. Tragué saliva, Pero mi boca Aun Sí Sentia seca. No me estafa RODEO hacer Brazo de nuevo, Pero sos Dedos tocaron mi Espalda Suavemente, Y sì quedaron alli realizada MIENTRAS caminábamos. Llegamos a mi apartamento en Menos de minutos de las Naciones Unidas. Su mano Cayó en la Instancia de instancia de parte baja de mi Espalda mientras buscaba mis llaves y segunda sin Porción, me Olvidé de Lo Que estába Buscando.

Llaves de mi apartamento. En el Cual EL estába a punto de Entrar. Conmigo. A SOLAS. Salma Hayek Tener.

Sexo.

Sexo.

Sexo.

Mis Dedos rotos sì Sentian mientras intentaba y fallaba insertar la llave en La Cerradura. EL heno nada DIJO. Tampoco tomo las Llaves, era bueno Que he aquí, PORQUE ESO me habria molestado Totalmente. Que Puede fuese, emocional y fisicamente desastre sin mental, Pero hay pecado Que necesitaba hombre girasa la llave por mi. Su mano Sí mantuvo calmada, gentilmente contra mi Espalda Hasta Que Logre abrir la puerta forzadamente.

De de Cuando entré en el oscuro pasillo, no Maño no me siguio. Lo Miré de nuevo, de la empanada y Sus Manos AHORA Estaban metidas casualmente baño Los Bolsillos. Su sonrisa era sincera y Magnifica, Parr Detener corazones. Pero parecia Que No Tenia Intenciones . de Entrar época TODO Eso. Habia Cambiado de Opinión, era PORQUE yo pecado completo desastre. ¿Por Qué más Haría lo? Tomé aire, recordándome una millas Misma Época Que Impresionante. No era insegura o tímida. Solitario era Virgen, ESO no es Gran Cosa. Y si Alguna Vez queria DEJAR de Serlo, Que tendria Tener sexo.

- ¿Esperas Una Invitación? -Pregunté, mirandolo de pastel Fuera De mi puerta-. ¿De de Esta es la Instancia de instancia de parte en La Que me dices Que ERES vampiro un?

Dientes SE Rio entre.

-No, te Prometo Que la palidez es solista Por Que Vivo En Un Lugar Donde reina el frio.

- ¿Entonces QUÉ ESTÁS Esperando? ¿De que ha Pasado Con El Chico Que Me Hizo sentarme Parr averiguar hacer Nombre y muy dejo claro Que no queria Que regresara Con mi amiga? ¿De que Ocurrió estafa el chico era tan audaz Que en TODAS las Formas en La Que solo yo podia Servicio pretendiente?

Dio Un paso, él Aqui Por Que Sí Situo en el marco de la puerta, ella y Sí se recostó contra.

-Ese chico no no está Intentando Servicio pecado caballero, Porción PORQUE Mucho Que Quiera Entrar a tu casa y Porción Mucho Que te Quiera, ESTAS herida. Ademas, temo Que en Realidad no me quieres aquí.

-Querrás Decir Que EL teme.

- ¿Hmm?

-Estabas Hablando en Tercera persona y LUEGO cambiaste la Primera ...

-Y yo me estába desviando del tema de de.

-Sí, lo HACIA-y seguia Sonriendo. ¿De que significaba ESO?

-Fue un placer conocerte, Mimi.

Era Esta Una Salida Fácil Si No queria Seguir Adelante con ESTO. Si queria Que mi virginidad viera la luz del dia ... de nuevo. Empezaba a girarse y TODO lo Que tenia que hacer era dejarlo ir.

- ¡Espera!

Sonrió con una pequeña sospechosa sonrisa y levanto la ceja. Respire y sentia miedo.

-Si esta el intentando ser caballero, ¿No deberia Quedarse y TRATAR de Ayudar a la chica herida Que No sabe nada Sobre quema de motos?

Sus ojos dejaron los mios para echarle un vistazo una pantorrilla mi, y cuando alzo la mirada de nuevo, mis labios estaban entre abiertos.

-La chica herida tiene razon, deberia ser caballeroso y quedarme ayudarla?

Entro en mi apartamento y Cerro La Puerta. La luz del pasillo desaparecio, y Nos Quedamos a oscuras PORQUE Mis Lámpara de techo se habian quemado Hace Semanas, y todavia no habia remplazado la. Podia Sentir el Calor Que irradiaba mientras se acercaba. Su mano de Una Vez Más Sí Instalo en la parte baja de mi Espalda y susurro en la oscuridad.

-Muestrame el camino, Amor.

Estaba en el baño con una camiseta de ropa interior y mis pantalones a la altura de mis rodillas al borde del colapso total, Yamato estaba al otro lado de la puerta, era como si fuese un iman. Mi corazon seguia tratando de salir de mi pecho, cuando él dijo que necesitaba quitarme mis capris y que evitara usar ropa ajustada sobre la quemadura por un tiempo. Hasta se ofreció a ayudarme a quitar el pantalón, pero eso me hizo sentir como si fuera a vomitar otra vez. Así que en vez de eso, empecé a menearme para quitármelos por mí misma, tratando, y fallando, de mantener la tela lejos, para que no tocara mi dañada piel. Deslicé el pantalón un poco más bajo y mordí mi labio para tratar de silenciar un gemido.

—¿Mimi? —Yamato golpeó ligeramente la puerta—. ¿Estás bien?

—¡Estupendo! —dije de vuelta. Tirando de los pantalones de nuevo y jadeé.

—Mimi, sólo déjame ayudarte. Me estás preocupando.

Cerré mis ojos, tratando de pensar una manera de evitar esto. Cojeando torpemente con mis pantalones alrededor de mis rodillas, encontré una falda con cintura elástica en mi cesto. La metí por mi cabeza y la bajé hasta cubrir mi ropa interior, y luego me senté en el inodoro. Estaba segura que mis mejillas estaban probablemente de un tono rojo intenso. Ahora no podía hacer nada al respecto.

—Bien. Entra.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, y la cabeza de Yamato se asomó por la esquina, seguida por el resto de su cuerpo. Le echó un vistazo a mi falda arrugada, y a mis pantalones agrupados en mis rodillas.

Entonces él rió. Una estridente risa, en realidad.

—Esto es tan humillante.

¿Cómo iba a poder tener sexo con él ahora? Apretó sus labios para contener la risa, pero la diversión seguía bailando en sus ojos.

—Lo siento. Sé que te duele. Sólo te ves tan…

—¿Ridícula?

—Bonita.

Le di una mirada honesta.

—Ridículamente bonita.

Su risa era intoxicante, y no pude evitar sonreír a regañadientes.

—Está bien. Ahora que te has reído, ayúdame a sacarme los pantalones —dije con el mismo sarcasmo con el que había estado apoyándome desde que él entró. O no captó el sarcasmo o sólo no le importó, porque sus ojos se fijaron en mi de una manera que solo podría describir como completamente depredadora. De pronto, algo más que mi pierna estaba ardiendo. Me miró por un momento antes de bajar los ojos se aclaró la garganta. Arrodillándose junto a mí y tomando mi pierna entre sus manos. Yo ya había empezado a bajar los Capris, así que la quemadura estaba casi cubierta. Él aclaró su garganta otra vez y luego deslizó su mano por una pierna del pantalón. ATAQUE. AL. CORAZÓN. Estaba bastante segura de que estaba teniendo uno. Usando su otra mano bajó mis pantalones hasta debajo de mis rodillas y me miró, aclarando su garganta otra vez, y dijo:

—¿Me das tu mano? Mantén tu mano aquí, y tira de la tela tan lejos de tu pierna como puedas. Voy a hacer lo mismo en la parte de adentro, así trataremos de sacártelo sin tocar la quemadura.

Asentí, mientras mi mano estaba diez veces más estable que mi corazón. Deslizó su mano hacia arriba y afuera, sintiendo un ligero toque que me daba escalofríos. Él hizo lo que dijo, apartó la tela lejos de mi piel dañada y luego, juntos, intentamos sacar los pantalones. No era la misión más exitosa. Esos jeans eran indecentemente apretados, y gracias a Sora pasé un largo tiempo encogiéndome mientras la tela chocaba con mi piel.

—Lo siento —se disculpó como si fuera su culpa.

Quería corregirlo, pero amaba la forma en que decía "lo siento" tanto, que lo dejé pasar. Luego de un minuto o dos de una lenta y cuidadosa maniobra, mis jeans cayeron al suelo. Ambos reímos, de la forma en que ves a las personas en las películas reír justo después de haber lanzado una bomba. Y cuando paré de reír, me di cuenta que su mano seguía en mi pierna. Una mano estaba en mi tobillo, y la otra rozaba suavemente contra la piel alrededor de la quemadura. Si él seguía tocándome así, me iba a derretir aquí mismo, en el suelo.

—Um, gracias.

Él pareció darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y sus ojos se movieron rápidamente a sus manos e inmediatamente sonrió, pasando la mano lentamente por mi pierna, y luego retirándola.

—No hay problema. Ahora necesitamos que se enfríe, podríamos dejarla bajo agua fría.

Imaginé mi pierna subiéndola al fregadero o ambos tratando de intentarlo. Mi cara me debe haber delatado, porque él añadió—: O sólo poner un paño frío y húmedo, funcionará.

Le entregué una toalla de la cesta que se encontraba atrás de mí y él se volteo al fregadero, esperando a que el agua se enfríe antes de ponerla sobre la herida. Contuve el aliento mientras él la puso sobre mi quemadura haciendo que el frío se sintiera bien, lo suficiente como para relajarme por primera vez desde que entramos a mi apartamento.

—¿Mejor?

Asentí con la cabeza. —Mucho. Nunca me pondré jeans tan ajustados otra vez.

Él sonrió.

—Eso sería una lástima.

Iba a tener que conseguirme un ventilador si él seguía diciendo cosas como esas.

—Escucha —comenzó diciendo—. Lo siento, nunca debí haberte insistido para hacerte subir a la moto.

—No es tu culpa que no sepa nada de motos

—No puedo creer que nunca hayas estado en una moto.

—Sí, bueno, hay muchas cosas que nunca he hecho.

El arqueó una ceja.

—¿Cómo cuáles?

—Bueno… —juro que mis latidos sonaban como estuuupida, estuuupida, mientras lo escuchaba en mis oídos. — Um, hasta ahora nunca había conocido a alguien como tu.

Rió, pasando sus dedos, inconscientemente, a través de su cabello, dándome ganas de pasar los míos.

—Por eso me besaste, ¿No? Todas las chicas estadounidenses aman los acentos.

Tragué mi sonrisa y dije: —Creo que tú eres el que me besaste.

Se puso de pie y su desordenado cabello rubio caía por su frente, enmarcando esos ojos diabólicos.

—Así que fui yo.

Mojó el trapo bajo el agua nuevamente para mantenerlo frío, pero mi cuerpo se calentó demasiado cuando puso la toalla otra vez sobre mi piel. Su otra mano sostenía mi tobillo. Mantuve mi aliento y con cuidado, dije: —Tu turno.

—¿Hmm?

—¿Qué es lo que nunca has hecho?

—Bueno, nunca he hablado con una chica en un bar antes de esta noche.

Mi mandíbula cayó. —¿En serio?

¿Cómo eso era posible? ¡Él era hermoso! Tal vez todas las chicas se lanzaban a él antes de que entrara al bar, así que nunca tuvo que preocuparse por ellas cuando entraba.

Se encogió de hombros y con un movimiento, su pulgar comenzó a moverse hacia atrás y adelante en la parte sobresaliente de mi pie.

—Sé que va en contra del estereotipo, pero nunca he estado mucho tiempo en un bar como para estar ebrio o borracho todo el tiempo.

—Yo tampoco —dije. Y lo decía en serio, a pesar de que mi cabeza estaba todavía un poco borrosa por todo el tequila.

—Así que, ¿Qué aporta éste británico no estereotipado a Japon?

Se encogió de hombros.

—He estado viviendo en Estados Unidos por un tiempo. Vine a Japon por la escuela y nunca volví. De hecho, me acabo de mudar a aqui, he regresado ya que no he estado aquí por algunos años.

—Yo también, me acabo de mudar aquí de nuevo hace algunos años. Crecí en Japon cuando era pequeña, pero nos mudamos a USA cuando estaba en octavo grado. Siempre fue mi plan volver aquí para la universidad.

Humedeció el paño una vez más y nos sentamos a hablar. Me contó cómo creció en Inglaterra y lo diferente que había sido vivir en Estados Unidos.

—Cuando le pregunté a un compañero por una goma, ustedes los llaman borradores, todos se rieron tanto que estaba dispuesto a volver a Londres.

Traté de contener mi risa y fracasé. Pero pensé que se lo merecía, después de reírse de mis pantalones, o… jeans era una terrible experiencia la que tuve antes.

—Eso debió ser horrible.

Recogió la gasa que había dejado debajo del gabinete y con cuidado la colocó encima de la herida, pegando los bordes mientras hablaba.

—Te acostumbras a ello. He estado viviendo cierto tiempo aquí que ya lo manejo suficientemente bien. Ocasionalmente visito Londres y al volver tengo algunos problemas de ajuste pero en general diría que estoy bastante americanizado.

—Excepto el acento.

Él sonrió.

—No puedo eliminar el acento ahora, ¿Cierto? ¿Cómo podría llamar la atención de cosas bonitas como tú?

—Leyendo Shakespeare en un bar, obviamente.

Rió y el sonido se propagó a través de mi piel, poniéndome un poco nerviosa.

—Eres linda —dijo.

Rodé mis ojos.

—Sí… ridículamente, como lo dijiste antes.

—¿Te sentirás mejor si te llamo ridículamente sexy?

Y así de fácil, perdí la tranquilidad, desapareciendo por completo, haciendo que mi respiración se volviera demasiado superficial. No tenía respuesta. ¿Qué podría decirle en respuesta a eso?

—¿Qué es esa mirada? —preguntó.

No tenía idea de la multitud de emociones que había mostrado en mi cara, así que me encogí de hombros.

—Actúas como si nadie te hubiera llamado sexy antes

—Eso sería...porque nadie lo había hecho.

—Lo que no puede ser verdad, no cuando te ves de la forma en que te veías esta noche. Apenas puedo mantener mis manos lejos de ti, y nos acabamos de conocer. Estaría avergonzado si no lo hubiera disfrutado tanto. Eso fue todo. Puede que no haya tenido sexo, pero sabía lo suficiente como para comprender cuándo un tipo estaba haciendo movimientos hacia mí. Y, extraordinariamente, ni me importaba. Lo único que me importaba era el hecho de que él estaba sentado tan cerca de mí, y me estaba volviendo loca. Su mano seguía lentamente acariciando mi tobillo y si él no me besaba otra vez, pronto, iba a quemarme.

—Mírame, ni siquiera puedo tener mis manos lejos de ti ahora.

Tragué saliva, pero mi boca de repente se sentía como si hubiera tragado una caja de arena.

Él se sentó con sus rodillas, arrastrando su mano desde el tobillo hasta la parte exterior de mi pantorrilla lesionada. Sus caderas estaban a pocos centímetros de mis rodillas mientras se sentaba en el inodoro.

—Dime que no estoy loco —dijo.

No podía hacer esto. No estaba lo suficientemente preparada en este momento para asesorarme sobre este comportamiento tan irracional.

—Dime que puedo besarte.

Eso… eso podía hacerlo.

—Puedes besar…

Ni siquiera terminé la oración antes de que sus labios estuvieran en los míos, y mi quemadura fuera olvidada por completo. Entonces me besó. No se molestó en hacerlo suave y dulce. Había una sed desesperada que me hizo jadear en su boca. Sus dientes tiraron de mi labio inferior y todo mi cuerpo se estremeció en respuesta. Se inclinó ligeramente, y barrió un brazo alrededor de mi cintura, tirando de mí hacia arriba y contra él para que nuestros cuerpos se alinearan perfectamente. Mis pies apenas rozaban el suelo, pero no me importaba. Me estaba sosteniendo. Enterré mis manos en sus cabellos desordenados y me lancé en el beso. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás y se sentó en el borde de mi cama. Por instinto, mis piernas fueron a ambos lados de sus rodillas, a horcajadas sobre él. La mano que había estado alrededor de mi cintura curvada alrededor de mi trasero, si tenía alguna duda sobre dónde se dirigía, entonces desaparecio. Me atrajo de nuevo, inclinadose el mismo sus caderas al mismo tiempo, y rompí el beso jadeando. Su boca se deslizó por mi barbilla y abajo de mi cuello. Sus labios se demoraron por encima del punto de mi pulso. continuó por encima de mi clavícula hasta que mi camiseta bloqueaba cualquier progreso. Creí que iba a parar, pero deslizó el tirante superior de mi camiseta por mi hombro, y sus labios nunca dejaron mi piel. Su otra mano se coló por debajo de la parte inferior de mi camisa, burlándose de la piel alrededor de la pretina de mi falda. Mis manos estaban todavía enredadas en su cabello, apretando mi agarre y tiré de su cara a la mía de nuevo. Su mano acarició más alto mientras nos besábamos, suavizando mis costillas. Cuando su mano estubo mi pecho, me estremecí contra él y gimió. La falda que había arrojado antes estaba arriba alrededor de mis muslos, y había muy poco entre nosotros. Incliné mis caderas hacia delante de nuevo, y esta vez fui yo la que gimió. Cuando la otra mano encontró el borde de mi camisa, fue para tirar de ella hacia arriba y por encima de mi cabeza.

Rompimos nuestro beso para permitir que la tela pasara entre nosotros. Me resistí a la tentación de taparme cuando su mirada pasó por encima de mí. Y Dios, estaba agradecida de que Sora había insistido en que me pusiera un poco de lencería linda. Este conjunto en particular era de encaje negro y blanco. Cuando me miró, lo hizo con evidente deseo de tal manera que sabía que no le importaba el poco volumen que me había estresado antes. Su mano derecha amasaba mi pecho, mientras la izquierda encontró mi cuello. Puso mi cara cerca de la suya. Pensé que iba a besarme de nuevo, pero en el último segundo, giró, y presionó su mejilla contra la mía. Besó el borde de la mandíbula, justo debajo de la oreja. Y Dios, se sintió increíble. Fue solo un pequeño beso inocente, pero me hizo agarrar su cabello y empujar mis caderas hacia abajo, contra las suyas. Sus labios rozaron mi oreja mientras me susurraba

—¿He dicho ridículamente sexy? Quise decir increíblemente sexy.

Estaba increíblemente encendida. Me besó de nuevo, y luego se giró y me puso de espaldas contra la cama. Hizo una pausa para tirar de su camisa sobre su cabeza y, por primera vez, pude ver los duros planos de su cuerpo que me habían fascinado antes. Se levantó sobre sus rodillas, mis piernas todavía extendidas a ambos lados de él. Se detuvo para estudiarme de nuevo. Esta era la parte en que debería decirle. Solo debería decirlo. Simplemente escupirlo. Soy virgen. Son sólo tres palabras. No es tan difícil. ¿Verdad? Tragué saliva, y me aclaré la garganta. Entonces agachó la cabeza y presionó sus labios contra la piel de mi estómago, y todos mis pensamientos desaparecieron. No quería terminar sola y miserable como la loca de los gatos . Entonces una de sus manos empujó mis bragas a un lado, y yo era cualquier cosa menos miserable. La oscuridad reinaba a mi alrededor de los bordes de mi visión, y todas las sensaciones en mi cuerpo parecían reducirse a ese lugar donde estaba tocándome, y por el sagrado corazón, se sentía increíble. Sus dedos tocaron un lugar dentro de mí que me hizo arquear hacia arriba y hacia él. Inclinó la cabeza y empezó a dejar besos sobre mi pecho. Mis manos tenían mente propia mientras masajeaban su espalda, y luego se deslizaron alrededor de su estómago, donde abrí el botón de sus pantalones vaqueros. Hizo un sonido en la parte posterior de mi garganta, y sus labios se estrellaron contra los míos. Me besó con fiereza, presionándome hacia abajo en el colchón. Los besos se mantuvieron, más y más rápidos, y necesitaba más. Deslicé mi mano por la piel de su estómago, entonces sus labios se separaron de los míos con un gemido. Se tiró hacia atrás, pero mantuvo sus labios a milímetros de los míos. Su aliento salió en una ráfaga.

—Oh Dios, Mimi…

Dio un prolongado beso final a mis labios, y luego retrocedió hasta quedar de rodillas encima de mí. Oí el sonido de su cremallera y mantuve los ojos fijos en el marco de sus hombros mientras jugueteaba con su ropa. Se paró unos segundos, y fijé mis ojos en el techo. Quería esto y mucho.

Sus labios y sus manos volvieron a mí, frenéticos, casi desesperados. Podía sentir la presión construyéndose en mi interior, y todos los músculos de mis piernas estaban extasiados mientras esperaba a lo que sabía que vendría. Arrastró mis bragas por mis piernas, y su cuerpo se acomodó en el hueco de mis muslos, y era como si acabara de ser sumergida en hielo. Estaba a punto de tener relaciones sexuales. Con un tipo que acababa de conocer, del que no sabía absolutamente nada. Y él no sabía nada de mí… incluyendo el hecho de que era virgen. Y Dios, quería seguir con esto. Estaba harta de ser virgen, y él era increíblemente sexy, pero esta no era yo. No podía hacer esto. No con él.

Simplemente… no podía.

Me quedé inmóvil debajo de él, pero su boca continuaba adorando la unión entre mi cuello y mi hombro. Debería haberle dicho que era virgen o que no estaba lista. No habría sido bonito o fácil, pero al menos me habría entendido…probablemente. En cambio, mis ojos se centraron en el tarro de galletas de porcelana en forma de gato que había heredado de mi bisabuela, y mi cerebro creó una excusa ridícula de lo primero que me vino a la mente.

—¡Para! ¡Gatos! Para…

¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo? Puse los talones y mis palmas contra sus hombros y lo empujé un poco.

Se retiró, sus ojos oscuros, su pelo despeinado y sus labios hinchados por los besos. Casi cambié de opinión entonces. Se veía casi irresistible. Casi.

—Lo siento. ¿Has dicho gatos?

—Sí, no puedo hacer esto… justo ahora. Porque… tengo un gato. Sí, tengo un gato que tengo que, eh, ¿Ir a buscar? ¡Cuidar! ¡Tengo que cuidar a mi gato! Así que… no puedo hacer

Esperando no sonar tan loca como me sonaba a mí misma. Improbable. ¡Ni siquiera tengo gato! No sé porque mi cerebro falló, pero quise patearme. Quería darme puñetazos en la cara hasta perder el conocimiento. Justo ahora, probablemente podría sumergirme en una piscina de ácido clorhídrico sin ni siquiera una charla. Su cerebro debía haber estado tan nublado como el mío, porque hizo una pausa por un momento, procesando, y luego miró a su alrededor.

—No veo un gato.

Mi garganta estaba seca, de la forma en que lo hacía cuando mentía. Era una mentirosa terrible.

—Eso es porque… no está aquí. Sí. El gato que tengo no está aquí porque… tengo que ir a por ella. Lo olvidé, tenía que ir a recogerla.

Miró el reloj, que marcaba las 12.20 de la madrugada.

—¿Se supone que debes recogerla ahora?

Lo empujé de nuevo, y esta vez, rodó fuera de mí y hacia un lado con facilidad. Estaba completamente desnudo, y yo estaba en mi sujetador y falda con mis bragas todavía enganchadas alrededor de un tobillo.

—¡Sí… ella está en el veterinario! Es un, um, veterinario 24 horas…

—¿Un veterinario 24 horas?

—Uh, sí. Tenemos de esos aquí… Por supuesto.. Iba a recogerla hace horas.

—¿No puedes ir por la mañana?

Intenté deslizar mis bragas hacia atrás en mi otro pie, y caí hacia atrás, plantada en el suelo de madera dura.

—¡Dios, Mimi!

Saltó de la cama y se arrodilló junto a mí, eso sólo hizo ponerme más nerviosa teniendo en cuenta de que todavía estaba desnudo y todavía, um, listo.

—Estoy bien, lo prometo. Estoy bien. Es que… si no la recojo esta noche, habrá una cuota, y no me lo puedo permitir.

—Bueno, déjame vestirme e iré contigo.

—¡NO! Um, no, está bien. ¿No debería venir pronto tu cerrajero?

Terminé con una sonrisa que esperaba que dijera: no es gran cosa. Estoy segura de que, en realidad, parecía como: estoy loca, ¡Corre ahora mientras puedas! Miró el reloj, su hermoso rostro desfigurado por una mueca.

—Supongo que sí.

—Genial. Sólo voy... Sólo voy a correr. Puedes, um, salir o lo que sea que… —Mis ojos vagaron por su cuerpo otra vez, y me sentí en un charco de idiotez y mortificación y excitación—. Cuando estés, um, listo. Um, hecho. Um, sólo cuando quieras.

Luego volé a través de la cortina que protegía mi dormitorio del resto de la casa, y salí corriendo por la puerta, ignorándolo cuando me llamó.

No fue hasta que había caminado o practicamente corrido hacia el otro lado del apartamento hasta que noté cuatro cosas:

1. No llevaba zapatos.

2. No llevaba una camiseta.

3. No había traído mis llaves.

4. Acababa de dejar a un completo extraño en mi apartamento DESNUDO.

Quien dijera que las aventuras de una sola noche se suponía que eran simples y sin compromisos nunca había conocido el desastre que era yo...

FIN DEL SEGUNDO CAPTULO...!

NOTAS:

DISCULPEN LAS FALLAS DE ORTOGRAFIA Y TODO LO MALO QUE POR AHI VEAN PERO ENTIENDANME QUE SON LAS 0300 HORAS Y ANDO A OSCURAS POR QUE? PORQUE SIMPLEMENTE MIS PADRES SON UNOS CORRUPTOS QUE ME TIENEN ESCLAVIZADA Y NO ME DEJA UTILIZAR EL MARAVILLOSO Y FABULOSO INTERNET HASTA TAN TARDE, ME RECUERDAN A HITLER XD PERO BUE ASHI LOS AMO :3 DE LOS REVIEWS PUES LOS RESPONDERE EN PRIVADO Xddd ASI ES MAS CHEVROLET n_n Y PUE NA ME IRE A DORMIR XQ AÑANA TENGO UN FUCKING EXAMEN -_- DEL CUAL NO ESTUDIE NADA, PERO A NADIE LE IMPORTA NO? TTT_TTT ESTOY PEOR QUE MIMI AHI BUENO NO LOS CANSO Y SI ALGUIEN LEE ESTO NO ME ABUCHEEN ... TODO SEPUEDE Xddd


End file.
